


Asha

by jooniebee



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Completely divergent from the movie, Dr. Volmer/Original Female Character, F/M, OFC inspires Volmer, Slow Burn, Volmer meets another female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniebee/pseuds/jooniebee
Summary: Asha is a young woman focused on her career.  She has repeatedly proven herself in her work, but due to office politics she agrees to accompany the new addition, Lockhart, to retrieve Pembroke from the isolated sanitarium in the Swiss Alps.  While at the sanitarium, Asha finds that she has a connection to the sanitarium's founder, Dr. Volmer.





	1. One

Lockhart threw her a sideways glance. Their driver, Enrico, was going on about some bizarre story involving the people on the hill. Asha returned his glance with raised eyebrows. She had agreed to accompany Lockhart on this boondoggle to retrieve Pembroke solely because of the company head, Hank Greene. A promotion that Asha had been working so hard for was right within her reach. However, she had to play the office politics and gain favor with Greene, regardless of the solid, positive results of her labor in the past few years since she joined the firm. As a result, she was traveling with a narcissistic man who had no personality, and quite the affinity for Nicorette gum.  
The car finally pulled up to the entrance of the sanitarium. Asha looked around to find numerous elderly individuals apparently enjoying themselves with various outdoor activities. It didn’t seem like such a bad place to be, if she were honest with herself. She followed Lockhart as he exited the car and walked straight into the building, up to the desk. Lockhart inquired about Pembroke but the nurse stated something about having to get the manager. Lockhart huffed and turned to her, saying, “It shouldn’t be too long. We’ll be able to catch a later flight back to New York.” Asha just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. This was a pointless trip. It’s not as though she had a significant other waiting for her back home, but she felt out of her element in this place. The Swiss Alps were undeniably beautiful, but she kept feeling like something was not right. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.  
Even though the patients appeared to be happy and content, it all just seemed too good to be true. Lockhart looked wary as well. Asha tried to shrug it off, but she still felt like they had somehow intruded on this perfect environment. Lockhart eventually went to speak with a manager, so she walked outside to see more of the grounds. Everything looked so beautiful. She happened to look up at the building, and she noticed a face in one of the upper floor windows. It looked like that of a handsome man, likely around his 40’s. She saw the face only for a second, and then it was gone. She frowned and believed it to be her imagination due to jet lag.  
She was brought back to reality by her traveling companion. “Come on”, Lockhart said. He was getting back into the car. Asha looked back at that same upper floor window for a brief moment, then followed him. Enrico sped off, back the way they came. As the car progressed through the narrow road Asha asked, “What’s going on?” Lockhart shook his head and said, “We’re heading back to find a local hotel.” Right when Asha was about to reply, a deer came out of nowhere and collided with the car. Then everything went black.  
Asha woke to a clean, pale turquoise room. She felt groggy, but well slept. “It’s the mountain air.” a warm, deep voice to her right spoke. She turned to see a man casually but elegantly dressed, sitting in a chair by the doorway. He wore no tie, and his white collared shirt was unbuttoned at the top. He was clean shaven, with short dark hair. “How long have I been here?” she asked. “Three days.” he replied. Asha became frantic and asked where Lockhart was. “He is in a room down the hall. Broken leg, but thankfully no additional harm done. You both can count yourselves lucky. It was a terrible accident.” Asha looked at the man, questioningly. He raised his eyebrows quickly and said, “Oh my apologies, my name is Dr. Volmer. I am the head doctor in this institute.” He gave a warm smile and Asha’s belly flipped. Her internal monologue began to run full-speed. “Right, I’m 27 years old, I haven’t been laid in longer than I care to admit, but that’s no reason to get flustered at the voice of this man. Focus on the objective!” At that moment, she realized Dr. Volmer was standing directly by her bed. He had apparently said something that she didn’t catch, due to her internal dispute. “Asha?” he asked. “Yes, I’m sorry,” she replied. Dr. Volmer continued to look at her as if he was trying to make a decision of some sort. After a moment, he gave a small smile and said, “Please be sure to drink the water. We wouldn’t want you to lose any strength.” The standing nurse brought a tray to Asha with a glass of water. Asha took the offered glass in her hand. Dr. Volmer smiled briefly then turned to leave. “Asha, please rest yourself. Although you did not endure such injuries as Mr. Lockhart, I urge you to take care.” Having said that, Dr. Volmer left the room.


	2. Chapter Two

Asha got up from her bed and looked around. She decided that she'd explore the sanitarium and see if she could find Lockhart. She stepped out of her room and came face to face with a nurse. "Where do you think you're going?" The stern nurse asked. Asha's eyebrows raised momentarily in surprise but she quickly recovered, saying "I was going to visit my friend, Mr. Lockhart. Could you please tell me which room he is in?" The nurse gave her a hard look but said, "Room 723." The nurse continued walking down the hallway and Asha began her search for Lockhart.  
After perusing the seemingly infinite hallways, Asha finally came to Lockhart's room. His watch was there, but his person was not. She sighed and turned, planning to go back to her room. But at that moment, she heard a lovely melody being hummed. She felt as though she had heard it before, but she couldn't quite place the origin. She was entranced by the melancholy voice. She decided to follow it, which led her to a secluded part of the sanitarium grounds. What Asha saw next was the appearance of the most beautiful and purest of souls. Hannah.


	3. Chapter Three

Asha watched as Hannah moved with grace. Soon, Dr. Volmer approached her. He nodded towards Hannah as he said, "She is quite good at singing..." Asha nodded and said, "Yes, without a doubt." As Dr. Volmer continued to watch Hannah, he glanced at Asha. "I imagine you could be as bewitching as my Hannah." Asha looked at him. He stared back at her with some unknown glint in his eyes. Asha shook her head and said, "I'm not sure I understand you Dr. Volmer." He just looked at her and smirked. "I think you do, Asha." He turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter Four

Asha looked back at Dr. Volmer as he walked away. She wasn't sure what he meant when he said, "I think you do". Asha knew there was to be a big dinner celebration tonight and she still needed to find Mr. Lockhart. She gave up on looking for him on the grounds. She needed to clear her head. Dr. Volmer was getting to her. 

One of the employees informed her that the big meal would begin at 7, so she tried to tidy herself up best as possible. She was in her simple outfit that she arrived in, but her hair was washed and tied up. She entered the main hall hesitantly, trying to go unnoticed. Unfortunately Dr. Volmer saw her- "Asha! Please, come join us!" He directed her to the main table which was surrounded by elderly individuals.

Dr. Volmer spoke: "Asha, please tell us a little about yourself." Asha looked at Dr. Volmer in alarm, but answered: "I work for a financial firm." Dr. Volmer gave her a slight smile before looking at the people around the table and said, "Asha works in financials for a well known firm." Asha blushed and bowed her head.


End file.
